


How to Bathe a Dirty God

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor smells bad and Peter Quill is going to fix that.





	How to Bathe a Dirty God

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenny, who asked for this.

Peter Quill was put out. 

Even Gamora was drooling over that giant hunk of man that landed on the ship. What the hell kind of name is Thor? Was he really a GOD? He didn’t smell like one. He smelled like something dead. And that eyepatch! Pirate angel indeed! 

There was small crew quarters on the ship and they even had a small shower with real water. Quill decided that this Thor person was going to be cleaned up or spaced. 

“Um, Thor. Come with me.”

“Why?” God, did his voice have to be that deep? He was one-eyed and filthy and the whole crew had flipped over him. 

“You stink. Going to get your ass bathed.” 

Drax piped up, “I’ll do it!” followed by Gamora and Mantis. Hell, even Rocket and Groot wanted to bathe him. 

“Nope. He’s coming with me.”

Thor followed him to the small shower. 

“Is the rabbit really the captain?” Thor asked. 

“Nope, my ship. I’m the captain. Now strip.”

“What?” 

“You can’t shower with your clothes on. I’ll throw them out in the hall and get someone to launder them. Drax is pretty good with laundry.”

Thor peeled off his filthy garments until he was clad in boxer shorts. Who knew gods wore boxers? 

“Those too.” 

Quill never took his eyes of the big man as he dropped the boxers. My god! They had hearts on them! He grabbed all the clothes and yelled, “Drax, launder these now!” 

“Now, take yours off, Peter Quill.” 

“Wha- I don’t need a shower.” 

“You can wash my back for me. It is a rare privilege to bathe with a god.” 

Quill looked him up and down. Damn, all of him was godlike. He had an urge to touch those hard arms, too. He turned on the shower and undressed down to his underwear. 

“Those, too.” 

He dropped them and stepped out, embarrassed in a way that he simply couldn’t explain, even to himself. 

He motioned for Thor to step in and he followed. It was not a big shower and they didn’t have a lot of room. 

“So let’s get that back washed and I’ll get out of your way.”

“You’re not fat. The gray man said you are. Not like me quite, but I’m a god.”

“Turn around so I can wash your back.”

“Do my front, too.” 

“What? Are you nuts?”

“No, just very tired and I _am_ a god.” So he wasn’t shy about using the god card, huh. 

Peter Quill squirted some soap on a bath cloth and began to clean Thor’s face. He really was quite beautiful under all that dirt. If he liked men, this would be the kind he’d want to do. 

“Careful of the eye. I’ve only got one now.” 

Thor stood and let him wash his face as if he were a toddler… yeah, a toddler. That was better. Peter looked down that tall, hard body. Nope, no toddler. 

“Bend over and close your eyes – eye – and I’ll wash your hair.”

Thor obeyed and Peter Quill poured apple scented shampoo on his head and washed it. He used the hand spray to rinse it then raised Thor up. “We’ve got the head and face clean, now to the rest. You sure you can’t do this yourself?” 

“You’re doing fine,” Thor answered, with the beginnings of a small smile. “Do more.”

Quill poured body wash on the cloth and began to rub those wide shoulders and hard arms. 

“I think maybe Mantis or even Gamora might be better at this. Perhaps I should have sent them.” 

“No. You’re doing fine. Why don’t you soap me with your hands?” 

Quill knew his face colored because the image that popped into his mind at Thor’s words was a bit embarrassing. For a split second, he saw himself sliding his hand up and down that—Nope, not going there. 

“You always this bossy?”

“I’m a god. It’s my job.” 

Quill soaped his chest and… 

“You really gonna make me do this?” 

Thor laughed, a wonderful booming sound. “I think so.”

“Turn around then and I’ll do your back first.” Quill was thinking he could stall and maybe get out of washing that - that thing! 

Thor turned around and Peter used the cloth and his hands to scrub the smooth skin and remove layers of dirt and sweat. He stared at Thor’s ass for a second then washed it too. How could someone’s ass be so hard? He had to drop down to wash his legs. 

Once he got the bottom, to his feet, Thor turned around and he was eye level with the cock of a god. He closed his eyes. 

“You can’t see if I’m clean with your eyes closed.” 

“Just tell me.”

“But I only have one eye.” 

“You are a pain in the ass, even for a god.”

Thor laughed. “You would not be the first one to say that.” 

Peter stood and washed the front of the annoying god-man. He still didn’t touch his penis or anywhere close to it. “It doesn’t look dirty,” he told Thor. 

“It is. It’s been everywhere I have.”

He couldn’t help but notice that it had become a bit firmer since they’d been discussing its bath. He looked into Thor’s face. Thor unconsciously licked his lip and drew in a breath. Peter actually forgot to breathe for a second. This was going to happen. Never mind that he didn’t have a clue what to do. 

He reached a soapy hand out to the wiry hair on Thor’s belly and lower. The big man – err - god made a sound. Sort of a groaning grunt. Who made sexy grunt sounds? Sheesh! 

He poured more soap on his hand and reached out. And stopped. 

Thor grabbed his hand and guided it to his now erect penis. Peter knew how to do this. He’d had plenty of practice on himself. Thor put one hand on his head and pulled him closer. 

“Blech! It’s soapy. I’m not sucking soap!”

“Rinse me then.” 

Peter used the hand spray to rinse him clean. He looked even bigger with all the hair flattened down by the water. 

Thor didn’t give him much time to back out. He pulled his head close again. This was actually something Quill had not done before but he’d certainly requested it often enough from his women partners that he knew what to do. 

He got on his knees instead of squatting for better balance and wrapped his hand around Thor, holding onto his hip with the other as he leaned closer. 

What the fuck was he doing? 

Thor smelled nice; Peter could smell his scent through the perfume of newly cleaned skin. He stuck his tongue out and touched the silky smoothness of his head. So far, so good. 

God, he hoped Gamora didn’t come in. 

He opened his mouth and slid it over Thor, taking as much as he could inside. 

“Oh, yes…” Thor murmured as he moved his hips just the tiniest bit. He backed up against the shower wall, which made balance easier for both of them. 

Peter stopped thinking about what he was doing at some point and concentrated completely on pleasing Thor. He focused on making him come and making him feel good. He could feel the tension building in all Thor’s muscles, could hear the quickening of his breath, his unintelligible murmurs. 

“Now!” Thor grunted as he thrust into Peter Quill’s mouth. Peter had not considered what he’d do at this moment, but he swallowed and swallowed until Thor was done and spent. 

He was surprised when Thor reached for him and pulled him up into his arms, kissing him gently, his tongue darting into Quill’s mouth as he hugged him close. “I think you are quite hard, too, Peter Quill. I offer to pleasure you in what manner you desire.”

Peter was little surprised at the oddly formal request, but he took Thor’s hand and moved it down to his erection. Thor began to stroke slowly as he returned to kissing Peter. Peter was on new ground here, but he liked it. A lot. A whole lot. 

He liked it so much that he moaned Thor’s name a few moments later and made enough of a mess on both of them that they needed to shower again. 

*

When he and Thor returned to the bridge, they all knew. Quill had no idea what to say so he said nothing. But he did find himself smiling like an idiot every time he looked at the big man.


End file.
